What Makes You Beautiful
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Light Doesnt Realize How Beautiful He Is ... Can G4 Show Him ? Read and Review


A/N : Please please enjoy this fic because I thought about this and it stuck in my head because they really sound like them !

Warning : Slash,Hyper Mello, Raunchy L,Light,Mello,Matt,Near and BB ... Basically everyone is OOC... Warning you now !

Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note, **What Makes You Beautiful by : One Direction**, Or **Naughty Girl by : Popcaan**

~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

The crowd was going wild and the stage felt hotter under the many lights pointed on them but it didnt stop G4 from doing thier thing. L stepped foward and grabbed Light from backstage and pulled him in the sight of the audience of girls who all hesitated before thier screaming came back, " Whats going on ? Im suppose to stay backstage with BB " Light whispered but L shook his head :

( L )

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

[** Light looked confused and unconsiously tried to fix his hair but was stopped by L and Mello ( Who by the way seemed kind of hyper ) **]

( Near )

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

[ **All of them pointed to Light who nervously smiled **]

( All )

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

[ **Light frowned in confusion and looked a little flushed **]

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

[ **His blush became more prominant (1)** ]

( Matt )

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

[ **Matt looked breifly at Mello then back at Light** ]

( Near )

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

[ **They all pointed to Light again who now resembled a tomato making the girls go even crazier **]

( All )

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

( Near )

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

( L )

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

( All )

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

( All )

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful _( **Matt : Oh**),

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_ ( **Near : desperately**),

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

( Near )

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Place : Wammy's House

Type : Its a club... not the orphanage

Time : 3: 48 am

Occupants : L, Mello, Matt, Light, BB, Near, Mikami, and Half the audience from the show... ok all of them

Current Song : Naughty Girl by Popcaan ( a/n : Play this song while your reading this it makes it better to visualize )

_Uim Records_

_Mi know she want_

_Know she want yeah, yeaa ayy_

( **Mello smiled wildly and pulled Matt up along with him with the words - " Come lets dance " - floating behind them **)

_She seh she want, wine pon it yeah_

_Mi tell har fi wine pon it yeah_

_Do di ting yuh waan_

_Yeah_

( **L stood up and held his hand out to the tipsy Light, who immediately grabbed his hand and allowed L to lead him to the wall where Matt and Mello were situated, soon enough everyone ( But Miikami ) followed suit... so it was : Light * L, Matt * Mello, Near * BB** ( a/n: Guess who's dubbing who ? ) )

_She seh she waan wine up fi mi all night_

_She willing fi gimme that right yeah_

_Nuff man a look di girl becah_

_Popcaan a di one she waan_

_Mek she a wine up fi mi all night yeah_

_She willing fi gimme that right yeah_

_Nuff man a look di girl becah_

_Popcaan a di one she waan_

(** Mikami made the mistake of following to the wall so now he was the designated hold post, the lawyer was surprised that the original Wammy's Boy's knew this kind of music and this kind of dance, but it looked like it felt good by the way the Seme's faces looked** )

_Anju!_

_She waan be a naughty girl yeah_

_She come from a naughty world, yeah_

_She nuh lame she a hotty girl_

_She hav di wine wey a mad mi and rock mi worl_

_She waan mi lock away fi a lot of day yeah_

_Waan mi play wid da body deh a girl, ya, nuh ordinary,yeah_

_She make mi happy like holiday_

( **Mikami studied the way they were dancing, the Uke's butt's was on the Seme's private parts and they were just rubbing it, the Seme's had one hand on the Uke's lower back and the other one on the base of thier neck, almost like holding them down** )

_She seh she waan wine up fi mi all night_

_She willing fi gimme that right yeah_

_Nuff man a look di girl becah_

_Popcaan a di one she waan_

_Mek she a wine up fi mi all night yeah_

_She willing fi gimme that right yeah_

_Nuff man a look di girl becah_

_Popcaan a di one she waan_

( **Then in a blur of movement the Uke's were facing thier Seme's... They were still dancing but now just facing each other** )

_Mi love di country_

_Tic a likkle pon di 12 ?_

_Dat, mek di feeling stronger_

_She a dweet ruff like she inna hangle_

_Body a rope pon mi body yo_

_Oh God_

_This girl is mine_

_When is twirl is wining up_

_Bumpa nuh flat like chiney_

_So she really did up to mi_

( **Then again they were once again holding onto Mikami and doing the same dance but with more fervor **)

_She seh she waan wine up fi mi all night_

_She willing fi gimme that right yeah_

_Nuff man a look di girl becah_

_Popcaan a di one she waan_

_Mek she a wine up fi mi all night yeah_

_She willing fi gimme that right yeah_

_Nuff man a look di girl becah_

_Popcaan a di one she waan ( x2 ) _

(** When the song ended everyone just went back to sit down, leaving Mikami standing facing the wall with a prominant hard on **)

A/N : How was it ? Did you guess who was dubbing who ? Review and tell me !

If you liked that song, then there are many others you can listen to by Popcaan...

Ravin

Party Shot

Only Man She Want

When Mi Party

They are very good I hope you like them


End file.
